Perdendo Tempo
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Kardia faz um comentário impensado e Dégel não consegue parar de pensar nisso. /KardiaXDégel, fluff/


**Fandom: **Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas  
**Título: **Perdendo Tempo  
**Autora: **SweetFirefly  
**Classificação: **T  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Ship: **Kardia de Escorpião X Dégel de Aquário.  
**Spoilers: **Até a luta do Kardia na série, e um pouco do Gaiden do Dégel.  
**Sumário: **Kardia faz um comentário impensado e Dégel não consegue parar de pensar nisso.  
**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não é meu, nem The Lost Canvas. Se fosse, a gente já ia ter uma terceira temporada do anime! *chora porque acha que nunca vai ver o Defteros animado*  
**Avisos: **YAOI, ou seja homem X homem. Se você não gosta, não leia.

**N/A: **Última fic do ano! Ufa!

Quando eu era mais nova, eu costumava gostar bastante de Cavaleiros de Zodíaco - antes da magia da internet banda larga e do torrent, era um dos poucos animes que eu assistia -, mas acabei me desligando um pouco do anime. Daí um amigo meu ficou me torrando pra ver o Lost Canvas, porque o Lost Canvas era incrível e tal, e eu resolvi ler o mangá... E tipo, *-* CARA, É MUITO BOM. E eu tinha que escrever pelo menos uma fic.

Fazia bastante tempo que eu não escrevia uma fic na minha língua materna, mas é um desperdício escrever uma fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco somente em inglês, quando a série tem um fandom brasileiro tão bonito! Além disso, foi legal como exercício - eu escrevo tanto em inglês hoje em dia que quase que perdi o jeito de ser poética em português, e isso é muito feio. T.T

Qualquer erro, me avisem pra eu corrigir!

* * *

**Perdendo Tempo**

"Dégel, eu já te disse que você me diverte? Sério, você é a melhor diversão que eu tenho. Valeu mesmo."

Não tinha sido nada demais.

Afinal, dizer coisas insensíveis e absurdas era um dos esportes favoritos de Kardia. Não se passava um dia sem que ele ofendesse alguém no Santuário: dizendo para El Cid que ele deveria "viver a vida" e para "admitir que queria pegar o Sisyphus de uma vez", gritando de longe para Shion e Dohko "arrumarem um quarto" cada vez que via os dois juntos na casa de Áries, tratando Atena como uma criança qualquer, carregando ela para lá e para cá como um saco de batatas. Uma das funções de Dégel era seguir o Cavaleiro de Escorpião por onde andava, se desculpando por suas indelicadezas, consertando seus erros, e lhe enviando olhares exasperados quando ele falava além da conta.

Ser a pessoa mais próxima de Kardia no Santuário, seu curandeiro particular, não protegia Dégel de suas grosserias; pelo contrário, era a vítima mais frequente. Kardia media as palavras ainda menos com ele, e há muito o Cavaleiro de Aquário se conformara com isso – aquilo que outros interpretavam como insultos já soava quase normal aos seus ouvidos. Na verdade, até gostava um pouco que Kardia fosse assim bruto; o outro não tinha medo de lhe apontar suas falhas, e Dégel sabia que sua opinião era sempre cem por cento honesta. Quando precisava tomar uma decisão difícil, em geral era com Kardia que ele falava primeiro.

Por isso, aquelas palavras não deveriam tê-lo incomodado tanto.

Não o suficiente para ele ter passado o resto daquele dia e daquela noite sem conseguir ler direito – passando os olhos três ou quatro vezes pelo mesmo parágrafo sem entender seu significado –, e definitivamente não o suficiente para que passasse os próximos três ou quatro dias irritado, fugindo de Kardia, ouvindo sua voz desagradável repetindo aquela frase de novo e de novo em sua cabeça.

Não o suficiente para ele ainda estar perdendo tempo pensando nisso em vez de apenas se concentrar em para curar a febre de Kardia com seu cosmo.

Ouviu o Cavaleiro de Escorpião gemer, e se recriminou, redobrando seus esforços. Dessa vez tinha percebido a febre logo quando ela começou, e não tinha deixado que ela chegasse aos níveis astronômicos que geralmente chegava; não ia permitir que ela subisse agora. Dégel era o responsável pela saúde de Kardia, e era extremamente rigoroso nesse aspecto de seu dever de cavaleiro.

Estava sempre lá quando o outro precisava, por Atena se não pelo desaforado em si.

Estava sempre lá.

Estava sempre lá, e no entanto Kardia o via apenas como uma "diversão". Um passatempo. Um joguete em suas mãos em sua batalha eterna contra o tédio. Um… um entretenimento, por assim dizer.

Dégel não deveria ficar irritado por causa disso. Kardia nunca lhe pedira nada. Dégel fazia o que fazia por sentir que era seu dever. Era infantil esperar uma – uma _recompensa_ por fazer o que tinha que fazer. Mestre Krest lhe daria uma bronca por ficar perdendo tempo com uma besteira daquelas.

Era só que… entre todos os cavaleiros do Santuário, Kardia aquele que mais procurava sua companhia. Os outros em geral preferiam deixá-lo com seus livros, mas Kardia estava sempre lá na casa de Aquário – enchendo seu saco para explorarem as florestas nos arredores do Santuário, pedindo para irem tomar banho juntos no lago, perguntando se ele tinha algum livro sobre o plantio de macieiras. Nem sempre Dégel podia ir junto, mas lhe alegrava saber que tinha alguém que desejava ter _ele_ – _ele, _e não uma fonte de gelo instantâneo – por perto.

De seu modo louco, Kardia tinha se tornado uma parte importante da sua vida, e Dégel aprendera a apreciar ele pelo que era: ria de suas piadas estúpidas, concordava secretamente que El Cid e Sisyphus faziam um belo casal, aproveitava as oportunidades que Kardia lhe oferecia de admirar as coisas belas do mundo com os próprios olhos. Muitas vezes se pegava admirando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, seus olhos azuis vivos, seu amor intenso pela vida e pelo mundo – e seu sorriso radiante e atrevido, que antigamente era fonte de aborrecimento para Dégel, agora só fazia algo se mexer dentro de seu peito, como se Kardia estivesse passando seu calor para ele.

Mesmo o lado mais negro do outro cavaleiro – o homem que se divertia vendo os inimigos gritarem de dor – havia deixado de ser algo que o chocava para se tornar algo que o incomodava às vezes. Algo que buscava compreender.

Kardia era um amigo. Mais que um amigo, talvez.

E era… decepcionante saber que para ele Dégel era só uma forma de entretenimento.

"Fala sério, Dégel, eu conheço aprendizes de amazonas mais machas que você."

Sobressaltado, Dégel ergueu a cabeça – e só aí percebeu que a temperatura de Kardia estava normal, e que ele estava sentado na cama, lhe observando com um ar exasperado.

Evitou seus olhos. "Duas horas aqui lutando para baixar a sua febre e é esse o agradecimento que eu recebo?"

"Obrigado," Kardia disse entre os dentes. "Mas conheço sim aprendizes de amazonas mais machas do que você."

Dégel se levantou da cadeira que ocupava ao lado de cama; estava ao mesmo tempo ofendido e irritado consigo mesmo por estar ofendido. "Não sei o que foi que deu em você, mas parece que já está melhor. Não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo escutando isso."

Antes que pudesse fazer um movimento para se afastar da cama, ouviu um muxoxo de desdém de Kardia. "Nem parece discípulo daquele cubo de gelo velho."

Krest era um dos pontos sensíveis de Dégel, e o Cavaleiro de Aquário se voltou furioso para Kardia – que aproveitou o ensejo para segurar seu pulso e puxá-lo para a cama com violência. Dégel caiu por cima do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que o segurou no lugar pelos ombros, olhando nos seus olhos com uma expressão feroz.

"Em vez de ficar perdendo tempo _remoendo_ e me evitando pelos cantos, _Dégel_, me diga _logo_ que merda que foi que eu fiz pra te chatear."

Os olhos de Dégel foram da raiva à surpresa, e seu rosto, a poucos centímetros do de Kardia, se desarmou. "Eu – eu não—"

"Não adianta negar," Kardia replicou, e apertou as mãos sobre as ombreiras da armadura de Aquário, impedindo Dégel de se mexer. "Você acha que eu não conheço você? Você fica aí me evitando, faz dois dias que não fala direito comigo, e quando fala fica com essa voz que parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento. E eu vi você conversando normal com o Rasgado—"

"—Aldebaran—"

"—_dane-se, _ontem. Então por que você não me diz logo o que foi que eu te fiz, e daí eu peço desculpa, e daí a gente volta ao normal?"

Dégel tentou se libertar das mãos de Kardia, mas o desgraçado estava _queimando seu cosmo _para manter ele no lugar. Se aquilo continuasse, os outros cavaleiros viriam ao Templo de Escorpião; se Dégel queimasse seu próprio cosmo para se soltar, os outros cavaleiros viriam ao Templo de Escorpião _imediatamente_. Shion provavelmente ia aterrissar na cama a qualquer momento.

Se acalmou e relaxou no lugar; Kardia seguiu o seu exemplo. O olhar que o encarou não era menos intenso, porém – o que era até bom, porque Dégel realmente precisava de um incentivo. Falar sobre suas inseguranças idiotas para Kardia era uma ideia que parecia tão tentadora quanto arrancar seus próprios dentes.

"Foi uma bobagem," ele tentou desconversar como último recurso. "Eu nem sei porque fiquei chateado. Melhor esquecer isso."

Kardia girou os olhos para o teto. "Quanto mais rápido você falar mais rápido eu deixo você correr pra se enfiar na sua biblioteca."

Dégel suspirou. Era impossível fugir do Cavaleiro de Escorpião quando já tinha se tornado sua presa.

Evitando os seus olhos – não queria ver o escárnio de Kardia –, deixou que as palavras corressem como se fosse outra pessoa falando: "Não foi nada demais, você – aquele dia, você me disse que – que eu sou a sua – a sua _melhor diversão_." Corou. Se sentia extremamente ridículo. "Eu – é só que eu – você é o meu – eu ser um passatempo pra você – você sabe que eu não sou uma coisa." Sua voz encontrou a raiva de novo. "Eu – não sou um brinquedo pra você ficar se – se _divertindo _comigo. Eu sou uma pessoa, e eu tenho sentimentos, mesmo que eu não mostre, e – e pra mim você é—_ai!_"

O _ai _foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer quando o mundo começou a girar; ele de repente se viu deitado na cama, ouvindo o _clang-clang _de duas armaduras de Ouro se chocando conforme Kardia se debruçava sobre ele, um sorriso predatório no rosto.

Um calor estranho invadiu o corpo de Dégel, se acumulando no seu rosto e em sua virilha, e aí sim o Cavaleiro de Aquário ficou indignado. "Kardia, _você_—"

"—Dégel, _você_ é tão _adorável _que eu estou tendo uma crise de fofura. Eu estou com vontade de morder você."

Aquilo teve o efeito de deixar Dégel sem ação, e sem ação ele continuou quando sentiu os lábios de Kardia sobre os seus.

O beijo foi curto e casto, sem língua ou dentes, mas bem direto; e mais direta ainda foi a língua que correu pela face de Dégel, como se Kardia realmente quisesse provar dele. Quando o Cavaleiro de Escorpião se afastou, seu colega de Aquário estava mais do que confuso; ele ficou deitado na cama olhando para Kardia, seu coração batendo quase no mesmo ritmo do coração doente do outro.

Bom para ele que Kardia começou a falar. "Dégel, você já sabe sobre a minha doença. E você sabe que eu nunca tive muitas alternativas – ou era viver até os quinhentos anos que nem o cubo de gelo velho—"

"_Kardia—"_

"_Dégel_, não gaste saliva defendendo um cara que resolveu te transformar num picolé humano porque estava _indeciso. Argh_, eu falo que Misopeta Menos estraga a cabeça da pessoa." Kardia suspirou, e continuou: "Ou era viver até os quinhentos anos, ou era viver doente, e viver pouco, e você sabe o que eu escolhi."

"Sim," Dégel acenou com a cabeça. Havia uma parte dele secretamente convencida de que ele poderia prolongar sua vida indefinidamente enquanto estivesse ali para esfriar suas febres com o seu cosmo, mas o resto dele lembrava que, Kardia sendo do jeito que era, não viveria muito nem que fosse saudável. Era algo em que tentava não pensar muito.

Kardia sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os cabelos do rosto. "Não vou dizer que me arrependo, mas não é lá muito fácil. Eu não tenho muito tempo, e já que eu não tenho muito tempo, eu quero aproveitar cada segundo do tempo que eu tenho. Você sabe o que é que mais me assusta?"

Dégel o encarou, fazendo que "não" em silêncio.

"Que eu esteja perdendo tempo fazendo coisas que não gosto… ou pior, que eu esteja perdendo tempo sem fazer _nada_, entediado… Que eu não esteja aproveitando, que eu não esteja vivendo o máximo da minha vida, entende?"

Dégel fez que sim. Fazia sentido, e explicava muitas das ações de Kardia.

"Então, quando eu digo que você é a melhor diversão que eu tenho… Não quero dizer _passatempo_, e não quero dizer _brinquedo._" Kardia se debruçou sobre ele de novo, até sua boca estar muito próxima da de Dégel. "Quero dizer que quando estou com você eu _nunca sinto que estou perdendo tempo_." Outro daqueles beijos castos foi depositado na boca de Dégel. "Expliquei melhor agora?"

Dégel fez que sim de novo. Não confiava na própria voz, e já tinha feito papel de idiota o suficiente naquele dia.

Kardia continuou depositando beijos na sua boca e no seu rosto e pescoço, com calma, sem se apressar. "Está gostando?" ele perguntou.

"Sim," Dégel disse, e quase se envergonhou de como sua voz soava, lenta e cheia de desejo.

Quase.

Quando os lábios de Kardia tocaram os seus de novo, seguidos por uma língua que buscava abrir caminho dentro de sua boca, Dégel decidiu que não iria deixar que suas vergonhas e inseguranças fossem uma distração, e que o impedissem de aproveitar o máximo daquele momento.

_Chega de perder tempo, _ele pensou, abrindo a boca para receber a língua de Kardia.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: **JBC, porque é só por meio da editora que eu tenho acesso ao Gaiden, ao pessoal que disponibilizou o mangá do Lost Canvas em inglês online, e as fansubs gleam e HorribleSubs, que colocaram o anime do Lost Canvas no torrent. :D

Me ajudem a começar 2014 com o pé direito! Deixem review!


End file.
